Two Friends Agaisnt Two Towers
by rockndasha
Summary: Typical 2 girls drop into Middle Earth. One girl swears and has a pathetic love life, while the other falls into the Legomance chategory : . They are slightly Mery-Sue. Please give it a try, it really isn't as bad as the summery :  Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: School

****

**So this is my first attempt at a 2 girl Middle Earth drop. The Legomnce is quiet obvious, while the other one will be with a rather strange twist. It's movie verse simply because not a lot of people actually read the books. I suppose I dedicate this story to my friend, PJ, and Tolkien. ( Ya i know... Stupid right?) **

Just to warn you one of the characters swears, so if you don't like swearing don't read this story, and there will be some angst along the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT owe the Lord of the Rings. It's all PJ's and Tolkien's. (Btw, this works for the rest of the story because I am NOT repeating it over and over again :D)

Now on with the story! Hope you like it and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: School**

"Please take out your writing implements and notebooks, and come to the meeting area!" at the sound of the teacher's voice the whole quieted and began dragging their chairs with hardly heard groans. Two girls in particular exchanged looks and rolled their eyes already used to their literature teacher's antics. Moving into the "meeting area" they sat down at the back.

"Dude! What the fuck is his problem? I mean my fucking back hurts like fuck! And he is making me sit here…" whispered one of the girls to the other.

"It's Basler, what else do you expect?" came the other's hushed whisper.

"Dasha? Would either you or Nora come to the front please? I don't want you disturbing the class," the girl identified as Dasha stood up with a slight roll of her eyes and moved forward with her chair. She glanced back at her friend who grinned and waved at her. Sitting down she pretended to listen to the man in the front of the class as he talked on and on about the structure of a persuasive essay for what seemed like the 100th time this year.

"… Twilight and the Edward Cullen," at this her head shot up and she almost fell of her chair when she saw that it was Hannah (one of her other friends) that was standing up and almost swooning after saying the vampire's name. _Holy fuck… did she literary just do _that? She glanced back at Nora and snickered when she saw the shock in the other girl's eyes. Turning back to the board when Mr. Basler continued the lecture she once again slipped into her own thoughts. _God, when will this hell end?_ She thought then glanced at the clock realizing that only fifteen minutes passes she groaned inwardly and slumped further into the chair.

"Dasha, why don't you tell us what is a claim?" once again awakened from her boredom she inwardly signed _Does he realize that in High School's senior year we _all_ know that?_

"It's the thesis of an essay, basically what you are writing about…" she drawled lazily not bothering to sit up straighter or look up at the teacher.

"Anyone want to add to that?" _Ah fuck him, always one to hate me_…

Finally after what seemed like ages they were released for 20 minutes of reading. She stood up from her chair and only too eagerly rushed back to her desk.

"Is it just me or are his mini lessons getting longer and longer?" she whispered to Nora, whom intern looked up at the clock taking out her copy of Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ and shrugged. They were sitting at a 4 person's table with Hannah and Shrisha, two of their best friends. Dasha met Hannah and Shrisha in 8th grade when she just moved into the school however they all became friends in the mist of 9th grade when Nora came into school as well. To say that they were inseparable would be lying since they got into fights almost every month however made up almost the following day.

Dasha glanced around the room before taking out her novel and beginning to read. She read about 20 pages before the bell rang and she quickly packed up her stuff. "Hey Nora! You wanna stay till 6 today?"

"Ah, yeah, I have football anyways. So we gonna go to your's after practice, ok?"

"Sure, still don' wanna ditch?"

"I missed 3 practices because of you already! I honestly don' wanna be kicked off the team…" answered Nora with a slight smile. "Anyways, bye! Don' kill yourself while I'm gone!" said the girl jokingly.

Dasha shrugged and left the class to go downstairs and drop her bag at the front gate. Her and Nora were going to have a sleepover so she had to stay in school to wait for the other girl to finish her practice. _Eh, soccer was never my sport anyways…_ thought the girl as she dropped her bag and took out her iPod and money. She left the school and grabbed an ice tea from a nearby café. She sat there listening to a song from the Lord of the Rings gently humming the tune. Finally a man brought her drink and she left back to school.

"Grey ships pass… Into the west…" she whispered softly to the tune. This used to be her sister's and her favorite song, she could still remember her singing it and making fun of the words. _I miss you hunny…_ thought the girl then quickly shook her head and went to sit on one of the benches overlooking the field that her friends were practicing on.

"Oh god, finally it's over! Friday practices are the worst!" gasped Nora as she sat down on the bench next to Dasha and took a long swing from her water bottle. Noticing that her friend was somewhere else Nora smirked, and pushed her off of the bench.

"What the?" was all that came out of Dasha's mouth before she connected with the floor and she saw Nora laughing at her. "That. Is. It!" she screamed and lunged at her friend. Needless to say it was a friendly cat fight with lots of laughter and name calling (mostly on Dasha's behalf).

"Girls! The busses are leaving right now!" called the soccer coach and the two immediately stopped their fighting and rushed to get onto the Buddhanilkanta bus. They ended up sitting on jump seats, with Dasha in the front and Nora at the back.

I will take the long bus ride to describe the two friends. They were both seniors and at the very end of the year. They both just turned 18, Nora on the 1st of May and Dasha on the 14th. It was no secret that the girls were orphaned when they were in 10th grade and lived very close to each other, Nora with her aunt and uncle and Dasha with her godmother, however though that was not a secret, no one knew the reason of how that happened. They had friends in school and no one seemed to care much about their past to ask (which the two were glad for). The two were definitely _not_ sisters and their looks were there to prove that.

Dasha had layered blonde hair that was darker in some parts then others and fell almost till her waist; her eyes where a mix between green and brown, and she was definitely tall, curvy, and even slightly on the skinny side. She was Ukrainian but lived currently in Nepal due to her guardian's profession. The girl's personality was weird: she was sarcastic and straight forward most of the time, however when someone needed her she would always supply help and attempt calming the person down. She had a slight suicidal strake in her and seemed depressed to almost everyone in school, of course the scars that ran up her arms did not help much…

Nora was not a _complete_ opposite of her friend but she definitely was different. She had waist long, dark red wine colored hair and deep blue eyes with light green specks in them. She was about as tall as Dasha but had a much slimmer body. Nora was also Swiss and pretty for the same reason as Dasha ended up in Nepal. Her personality was what really differed her from the other girl though. She was much happier in general and did not have that same effect of "THAT'S THE DEPRESSED GIRL!" as Dasha seemed to on people. She helped people in need as well and was not as straightforward believing that, if you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all. However they both shared the same love of sarcasm.

"Oi! Nora, time to get out!" called the blonde girl to her friend as the bus slowed down. "Can you please drive in?" she asked after seeing that the bus was not going down her road but stopped on the main one.

"No!" came the sharp reply from the bus driver and Nora mentally winced knowing that her friend had a very short temper…

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do? It's fucking dark and late outside!" screamed Dasha thoroughly pissed off. The bus driver just shrugged.

"Dasha, c'mon lets go. This is useless," muttered Nora to her friend. She was honestly too tired from practice to care about talking. Dasha stood up opened the door and jumped off the bus with Nora behind her slamming the door shut.

"That fucked up retard…" the blonde mutter, "Ah fuck it! Anyways, what'd ya want to do when we get home?"

"I was thinking some Lord of the Rings time," smirked Nora as they began to walk over to Dasha's house.

"Haha! You read my mind hun! You read my mind…" laughed the other girl. The street was dark but the moon illuminated it just enough so that they didn't step on something unpleasant. They continued walking until reaching a pale yellow house behind a black gate. Dasha knocked on it and the guard opened the door for them as they walked in.

"Dasha! Nora! Finally you two arrived, I was beginning to get worried!" they heard a voice that belonged to a slightly short woman with short brown hair and a very skinny body, standing and smiling at the two girls.

"Hey Marina! Sorry, soccer practice…" shrugged Dasha giving her godmother a quick hug. She then led Nora to her room. The room was square with the white wall covered in various posters which included Metallica, AC/DC, Iron Maiden, The Simpsons, Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sweeney Todd, and many others. She had a king sized bed in the middle of her room and two bookshelves covered with CD's and books alike.

"And then Hannah almost tripped after kicking the ball! And it hit Davey _right_ on the face!" exclaimed Nora while the two were changing out of their school clothes. Dasha burst out laughing nearly falling on the floor.

"Girls! Dinner's downstairs!"

"Aite Marina!" shouted Dasha back, finally managing to put her pants on. They ran down the stairs with Nora nearly falling.

"Haha! Klutz!"

"Hey! Klutzs are awesome!"

They grabbed the food from the table and went next to the TV. Dasha quickly put the food down and grabbed the Fellowship of the Rind disc turning everything on. Three liters of coke, two pizzas, two pack of popcorn, and 5 hours later they were watching Frodo turn to Sam and say "Sam I'm glad you're here with me" with hanging mouths and glossy eyes.

"Dude, that was…" began Dasha.

"Yeah…" agreed Nora. They Were still staring at the TV as the credits rolled by to _May It Be_. Dasha moved to take the DVD out of the player but all of a sudden she blacked out and fell to the floor. There was no smoke, no strange glowing, nothing. She just blanked out and fell.

"Dasha?" was all that Nora was able to say before she blanked out in pretty much the same way.


	2. Chapter 2: What the?

****

Umm, here's chapter 2! Woohoo... ya... Please review! Honestly tell me if i over did it :)

_italics_= Thoughts (sometimes accented words, you'll know the difference!) :)

normal= just normal stuff :P

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: What the?..**

The four hobbits stood staring at the five approaching forms with their swords drawn. They were shaking with fear as the Ring Wraith approached closer and closer to them. Sam was standing in the front with Merry and Pippin flanking him, Frodo was behind looking as frightened and guilty as ever. All of a sudden Sam lurched at the closest wraith but was swiftly cast aside. Merry and Pippin attempted covering the gap but were too thrown to the sides and Frodo found himself staring at the five creatures in front of him.

HE itched to put the Ring on in hopes that they will not see him then. He began backing away from the advancing Riders but didn't make it far before his heel tripped over something and he fell back. Seeing no other way he took out the Ring and was about to put it one when…

"Fuck Nora! We are in the middle of the Amun Sûl tower! And… are those the _Nazgul_?" came female voice. Everyone/thing froze for a split second, looking at the two new comers. Then 2 of the Riders broke off and began advancing the girls just as Frodo finally put the Ring on.

"Frodo! NO!" Nora was in slight shock: just a minute ago she blanked out in front of Dasha's TV and now she stood, with her best friend and watched as Frodo got stabbed right at their very eyes. When it seemed like things couldn't get worse, two of the wraiths were now raising their blades at her and Dasha.

"Fuck…" muttered Dasha just as the Nazgul swung the blade. She quickly dropped into a low crouch just missing the sword but noticed that her friend was slightly less lucky. Nora attempted to twist out of the blow and mostly managed but the blade was real long, thus managing to cut her right cheek. Nora gasped and grabbed it, _Well I always wanted a scar like that… I guess I should thank this thing later_. Was her sarcastic thought wen she felt how long the wound was.

"Ok isn't Aragorn supposed to appear now?" asked Dasha looking around frantically after backing away from yet another blow. She felt something in her trouser's pocket and took it out happily realizing that it was her knife. She opened it and Nora almost laughed at the image of her friend standing with a four inch _knife_ against the wraith's nearly 2 meter sword (almost being the key word here). Nora cursed her klutziness right when she, much like Frodo, backed up and tripped falling on her back, _Shit…_

"Holy fuck!" she heard the blondes voice and saw her throw the knife at the fast approaching Nazgul. It went straight through its torso and landed next to Nora. The thing gave out a horrible screech and backed up much to the girl's surprise. Just when that happened Dasha felt a stab on the side of her throat and just a second later in her stomach. She screamed as searing pain shot through her. "Ahh! YOU FUCKING SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"

Then seemingly out of thin air Aragorn seemed to show up and fight with the wraiths using a torch and a sword. Nora crawled over to her friend who was still cursing everything, _Well at least that means that she is alive…_ she thought. Noticing that Merry had also come towards them she quickly nodded to the hobbit.

"Is she alright?" asked the hobbit with a shaking voice.

"Well, she's been better. You think you guys could help? By the way you might want to check up on Frodo…" said Nora to the hobbit looking slightly worried as blood flowed out of Dasha's mouth.

"Can you STOP your talking and do something about the mother fucking stab?" screamed Dasha making the hobbit wince and Nora smirk.

Just then Aragorn came up looking at the two with slight curiosity but mostly a worried expression. "How did you get here?"

"Look it's a long story and my friend here is on the verge of dying! Please, Strider, we need your help!" said Nora noticing that her friend became much too pale and her eyes seemed to roll back. She was still breathing but the cursing stopped, which worried Nora even more. She looked up at the ranger and noticed the hesitation in his eyes.

"Alright, but you will tell us what happened," his voice was tight and icy. He told Merry and Sam to help drag Dasha over to a clearing in a nearby forest as he took Frodo in his arms. Nora felt her own wound throb and she tried very hard not to look at Dasha throat cut. Of all things in the world the throat was her biggest fear, she winced slightly and continued moving as fast as possible after Aragorn.

Both the wounded were muttering things while unconscious and all of a sudden Dasha's eyes flew open, her pupils were large making the effect of her eyes being black and glassy. Frodo's on the other hand were blue with no pupil visible. To say the least Nora was frightened, she in Middle Earth, with her best friend who was fatally wounded. She did not know whether Arwen will be able to take both Frodo and Dasha, and she did not know what to tell Strider of their coming.

They reached the clearing in the dark forest, the wing was cold and the earth wet with little sprinkles from the slight rain. _This is pathetic and overly dramatic!_ Thought Nora just as Sam and Aragorn returned with King's Foil for the wounds. She noticed that instead of Arwen, it was Glorfindel that came, _Hmm… So they go book version? Or just parts? Well, wait and see, Dasha will be happy that it was Glorfindel though… She always liked that better than Arwen..._ She thought again watching the beautiful elf slide off of his horse and walk towards Aragorn noticing two wounded bodies one of whom was female he raised an eyebrow and talked to Aragorn in hushed voices.

Finally coming to an agreement Glorfindel marched up to Dasha's pale body, picked her up and placed on the horse just as Aragorn came up with Frodo.

"Where are you taking him?" asked a worried Sam.

"Hush! They will bring them to Lord Elrond who will be able to fix their wounds," murmured Nora to the hobbit not noticing the surprised look she received from the two men… er… man and elf. _Hopefully…_ she added in her head looking at her limp friend who had foam coming out of her mouth. That made her chuckle lightly _Dasha's turning into Fordo the ballerina!_ She thought to herself and had to bight on her cheek to stop herself from laughing. She watched as Glorfindel jumped up on the horse and sped away.

"Now, who are you? And how do you know so much?" at the tone of his voice she gulped and had to stop herself from stepping backwards.

"I'll tell you, however you need to understand that the tale is hard to believe," said the girl _Or woman?_ looking him strait in the eyes. Strider simply nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Well, we are not from here. I suppose we are from a different world. Dasha and I come from a planet called Earth, and I can tell you the rest only when we get to Rivendell… I'm sorry, but I don't feel safe here nor do I want to repeat the story for Lord Elrond and Gendalf," said Nora with surprising confidence. She shivered slightly from the cold and looked down at her loose Snoopy PJ pants and shirt. Aragorn noticing the shiver gave her a blanket from one of the packs.

"Thanks," she whispered and sat down on the ground, _God, we have to track for 4 days and they don't trust me, fun! I hope Dasha's alright._ She thought and faintly heard Aragorn say that they will rest here for the rest of the night. She sat staring off into the distance, then having enough, she laid down and fell asleep, her last thoughts being _God I wish this was actually happening! I want to stay in Middle Earth, be part of the Fellowship! Ah, I wish it weren't a dream_.


	3. Chapter 3: Rivendell

**Chapter 3: Rivendell**

_Why the hell does my stomach hurt? Fluffy pillow… Hmm, I want to sleep…_

"Dasha? You awake?" she heard the voice somewhere to the left. Dasha opened her eyes and quickly shut them as light flooded in.

"Shit…" she muttered then attempted to re-open them again but slowly. As soon as they adjusted to the light she saw a cream-like wooded ceiling with white flowing silk drapes over a four poster bed? _What the fuck? This aint my house! Oh… wait… MIDDLE EARTH?_ With that thought the blonde girl sprang up, shouted in pain, and fell back down.

Nora looked at her friend's antics in horror and amusement, _Classical Dasha moment_ she thought and then went up to the bed stretching a hand out to help Dasha sit up.

"Alright, done freaking out? Geez, you over react…" she said with a smile.

"Well you try waking up and realizing you aint in Nepal but in freaking Middle Earth!" snapped back the blonde.

"Wow, look who's a morning person."

"Oh shut up…" Dasha finally managed to sit up and took a look around the room. It was big and bright: on the left she could see a wooden door and right opposite from the bed an arch leading to what she thought was a balcony. "I swear if I woke up with Gendalf sitting in that chair," she said pointing to the chair that was occupied by Nora only moments before, "I would have cursed Mary-Sue-dom... Well anyways, what's out story? And how long have I been out?"

"Well I told them the truth about us from the other world, and you've been out for a week in total. I think Frodo just woke up a couple of minutes ago," Nora shrugged and took in Dasha's disbelieving look, "What?"

"You spoke to Gendalf and Elrond, _without me?_" asked the bewildered blonde.

"Dasha calm down! Honestly, what do you think? They weren't gonna let me stay here with no explanation, plus they seemed to believe me so there!"

"Aite fine… And what is up with your cheek?" Dasha's tone and face seemed slightly disgusted even though Nora knew her enough to understand morning crankiness.

"That my dear friend is a cut," she said with slight proud then noticing that Dasha's expression remained the same gave her the "really?" look.

"Fine fine… It looks _great_," smirked the blonde girl ducking when Nora tried to hit her head. They looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Oh my god!"

"I know!"

"We are in _Middle Earth!_"

"I know!"

They began laughing and even jumping on the bed much like Merry and Pip did when they saw that Frodo was alive and well.

"And you know the best part?" exclaimed Nora, Dasha shook her head saw the girl continued. "Wewereinvitedtothecouncil!" she shrieked.

"Huh? Fucking slow down girl!" laughed her friend.

"Ok… We. Were. Invited. To. The. COUNCIL!" she finished and there was shocked silence as Dasha looked at her opening and closing her mouth with shock. Then she broke into a grin and then she began laughing again.

"God! We are such Mary-Sues!" she said between laughs.

"I know!"

"Dude, is that your word of the day?" asked Dasha after hearing the phrase for the 3rd time since waking.

"I know! Wait… What?" this sent the two into another fit of laughter.

"Alrighty! I don't know about you, but I am hungry! So lead the way to the kitchens," Dasha stood up slowly testing her side and smiling happily when she realized that her side didn't hurt anymore. However her smile dropped when she saw _what_ she was wearing. Looking up horrified at her friend she noticed that Nora was hardly able to contain her laughter.

"What, the fuck, is _this_?" Dasha exclaimed looking at the flowing _pink_ nightgown that was on her. Out of the things in the world that she could have been dressed in it _had_ to be a _pink dress_! She noticed that her friend was doubled over, and laughing like an idiot. Crossing her arms across her chest and pretending to look into an imaginary watch, she inquired "You done yet?"

"Your... *gasp* Face… *hahaha* is freacking… *gasp hahaha* HILARIOUS!" _here we go again…_ thought Dasha deciding to walk up to what looked like a wardrobe and opened it. _Great, more dresses…_ _oh a miracle!_ She noticed that next to the dresses there was a shelf filled with tunics and leggings, _not my favorite choice of trousers but it will do_. She grabbed a blood red tunic and dark (almost black) pants. Noticing that Nora had stopped laughing she went through another door which seemed to be a bathroom and began changing the pink _thing_ into the more comfortable clothing.

"Hey Dasha! You might want to hurry if you want to be able to make it to lunch!" called Nora from the other room.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Wait up!" Dasha shouted back and ran back into the room. "So, who d' I look?" she asked spinning around and making false goo-goo eyes.

"Like eww! Don't you know that _that_ is like soooo old style?" answered a fake snobby voice of her friend.

"Great! Let's go! Like I said I'm as hungry as a hobbit," the two grinned and Nora began to lead the girl to the dining hall, Dasha took this time to look around. Rivendell was like nothing she has ever seen before.

"Dude, even the movie doesn't give this place justice! By the way, you've had more time to look at the others, do they look anything like the actors?"

"You'll be surprised! Hun, they all look exactly the same as movies!" answered her exited friend.

"Ah! The Lady Nora and Lady Dasha have graced us with their presence," they both turned to see a greening Pippin with Merry behind him.

"Well hello, mustn't have noticed you down there," answered a smirking Dasha but groaned as soon as Nora's elbow connected with her side. "You butch! You just hit me on my hurt side!" she hissed out with mock hurt all over her face. Everyone's eyes widened as they heard Dasha's _elegant_ way of speaking, while Nora simply rolled her eyes at all of their actions and gave her friend a warning glare.

"Uh, sorry. So you two know how to get to the kitchens? I'm starving," said Dasha still rubbing her side. At the word kitchens the two hobbits' faces lit up.

"O'corse we do! Lass you need to eat, look how skinny you are!" exclaimed the now grinning Pippin. Nora looked at her friend with a critical eye and burst out laughing. Dasha simply raised an eyebrow and followed the chatting hobbits down a couple of passages towards what she thought would be a kitchen.

"So Nora, you happy we're here?"

"Hell ya! I mean I wanted to get into ME since I first watched the movie!"

"Haha, well you know I'm the one that went to bed with a knife in my pocket," grinned Dasha.

"Ladies, we're here" called Merry standing next to a set of wooden double doors with beautiful carving on them which seemed to mostly be of vines and flowers. Nora, realizing that that was a different door, looked questioningly at the hobbits who simply smirked up at her. _Dasha's gonna be pissed…_ Were the last thoughts that ran through her head before the two hobbits opened the door.

"So I was thinking, remember that video…" whatever Dasha was about to say died in her mouth as she took in all the faces looking up at them. Then quickly composing her face she looked up at Nora who had an evil smirk on her face and walked towards an empty space to eat quietly. The chatter in the room resumed almost immediately however before following the blonde Nora leaned over to Merry and whispered in his ear.

"You better stay clear of her for some time," then walked off towards her royally pissed off friend. She sat down on her right and just stared at her knowing that there is no other way of getting her attention. After five more minutes of that she snapped.

"Dasha! Stop being such a wuss! Honestly, you'd think I told everyone about you little crush on Tomer!" she said exasperated to her friend, who turned around with her mouth hanging open.

"Dude! What the fuck? That was in _9__th_ grade! _4_ years ago! And it aint being pissy! I was dragged into a room filled with people I don't know! I only know Gandalf and Elrond and they aren't here!" Nora went into slight shock when Dasha blew up like that, then turned around and began eating her food. She heard Dasha sigh, "Look, I'm sorry… You know how I am around other people… Forgive and forget?"

"And here I thought that you know better than me," began Nora with a slight smirk on her lips. "_Never_ forgive and _never_ forget," Dasha rolled her eyes with her own smirk.

"Well, I suppose next thing you're gonna do is start singing _Pretty Wome_?" they both chucled lightly.

"Ah, Ladies Nora and Dasha," they turned around hearing the kind yet strict voice behind them only to see _the_ Lord Elrond. They both quickly stood up and Nora attempted a curtsy while Dasha simply bowed. "How is your wound young one?" He asked signaling them to raise.

"Umm, it's all well now I think… Oh! Thank you My Lord" Dasha smiled up at the elf.

"You are welcome indeed. So you two will be joining us at the council? From what I heard from Lady Nora, you already know of what is to happen so your help might be necessary."

"Yes my Lord, we shall be there. Is there any restrictions or codes we must do before then?" inquired Nora.

"It would be best for you to wear dresses," said Elrond however seeing the horrified expression on Dasha's face quickly added, "However I do not insist on it."

Dasha smiled again and thank the elf then sat back down into her chair to finish her steak. Nora followed soon after seeming deep in thought, when she turned she saw the amused look in Dasha's eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing Nora, nothing at all," the girl quickly turned her head towards her plate and began playing with her food.

"Dasha cut the crap, what?"

"Dude! You curtsied!" this send Dasha into her own fit of laughter.

"Well pardon me for actually being a _woman_!" snapped Nora. _She is feeling slightly bipolar aint she?_ She thought to herself then simply shrugged.

"Chill, I just found it funny! I was half expecting you to trip."

"Hey! I aint that much of a klutz!"

"Yeah, _sure_ your not! Anyways, c'mon! Let's go pick out what we are going to wear tomorrow for the council!" Dasha stood up with no grace in her movements what-so-ever and as soon as she reached the dining hall's doors sprinted towards their room with Nora hot on her heels. The rest of the day was spent chatting about their outfits and expectation of the council.

"I wonder if the Fellowship members look the same as in the movie too…" murmured Nora almost to herself.

"Don' worry! _Leggykins_ will be the same handsome self as in the movie," Dasha made little googoo eyes that earned her a smack over the head from her friend. "Ouch! What was that for?" she pouted.

"Dasha, you have the most ridiculous puppy dog face _ever_!" exclaimed her laughing friend.

"Ah! But I learned from the Puss in the Boots in Shrek! How dare thy insult my puppy dog face?" Dasha put a hand to her heart and mock fainted onto her bed. Nora just rolled her eyes.

"You ever gonna grow up?"

"Nah, being old and stuffy aint my thing, I like childhood…" her tone became somber by the end of the sentence and Nora glanced up in worry. Dasha was sitting there looking into space her jaw set hard and her eyes seemingly empty. _Not _that_ again… God I hope she doesn't do anything rash_…

"Dash? Snap out of it! C'mon we've been over this, plus as you can see things turned for the slight better! We are in Middle Earth! About to go to the council! They really don't need to see your suicidal side…" those words seemed to bring the girl back to Earth… or Middle Earth rather.

"Yeah sorry. It just happens sometimes," she gave her a smile that was practically screaming "FALSE" but Nora chose to ignore it.

"By the way, speaking of my suicidal side. What did the healers say when they looked at my hands?" Nora looked back up from her bed to Dasha, and upon seeing the girl grinning quiet evilly she smirked.

"They didn't see them. Elrond did, and he said '_Oh my GOD! _We need to go see the counselor, like _now!_'" by the time Nora finished the imitation of one of their friends back in school Dasha was clutching her sides and rolling from side to side on the bed.

"Holy fuck! Nora, that was fucking priceless!" she said between gasps for air.

"Joking, all he did was raise his eyebrow in that Agent Smith manner and look at me questioningly. I just shrugged and shook my head in a 'You don' wanna know' manner," she grinned at her bewildered friend.

"Well, I suppose that's good. Wait… is that the reason for the pitying look I received from him today?"

"How am I suppose to know?" said Nora automatically then backed up, "Did you say the Lord Elrond gave you a _pitying_ look?"

"Uh, yeah, or at least that's what it looked like…" the two just shrugged. Dasha glanced out of the window and noticed that it was already dark.

"Hey, I don' know 'bout you, but I'm heading to bed."

"Sure, I think I'll go too," muttered Nora sliding into her bed and pulling up the fluffy covers, "Night Dasha!"

"You too…" came a muffled reply. A couple of minutes later the room was filled with gentle relaxed breaths of the two sleeping women.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the update! Please _DO_ review the chapter! Honestly I NEED your reviews! Anyways, like I said, hope you enjoyed. By the way, I might not be able to update for some time... Sorry :(**

**Have fun!**


	4. Chapter 4: Morning

**Chapter 4: Morning**

Next morning came with a knock on the door and a muffled come in.

"I just came to wake you up for breakfast and the Council," came a melodic voice from the doorway. Dasha's head shot up at the familiar yet not voice.

"Umm?"

"Oh forgive me, I am Arwen."

"Oh! Yes of course! Sorry about that," Dasha gave a sheepish smile and threw a pillow at the still sleeping Nora.

"What? What's going on?" this made the other two occupants of the room burst out into laughter.

"Nora wake up! Or I swear Leggykins _will_ find out about something!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!" Dasha's voice held that little note of mischief just like her eyes. It however disappeared as she saw her friend lunge at her and quiet effectively kick her out of the bed. Unfortunately for Nora, her blond friend had fast reflexes so she managed to pull her off as well.

"AAH!" they both turned when they heard laughter coming from the door and realized that Arwen was still there.

"Uh, ya… Hi? Sorry about this, we are normally slightly more mature…" began Nora.

"Ya! Sometimes anyways…"

"Well, I'll leave you two to get dressed and ready for the Council," replied the still smiling elleth turning around a shutting the door softly behind herself.

"She's nice," said Dasha after about one minute of just starring at the shut door.

"Yeah, too bad she's with Aragorn though," answered her smirking friend giving Dasha a suggestive look.

"Honey, you know that even though I might like Aragorn, I find the two _waaayy_ too adorable to break them up!" she said rolling her eyes, then after a moment of silence added, "Even if I could…"

Nora simply rolled her eyes, "Alright, I am going to go and take a bath. Then chose what to wear."

"Sure, I'll go after you! Oh, can you please wear a dress? Coz I wanna wear pants and tunic and I know how you love elven dresses!" Dasha exclaimed as Nora simply gave her a long glare before stiffly nodding her head in an agreement. She walked off into the bathroom and began to take the much needed bath. After the water began getting cold she stepped out and put a towel around herself walking back into the room.

When she came in, her eyes met with chaos: the entire place was covered in various dresses that must've come from the open wardrobe. "Holly shit! What have you done?" she asked in a horrified voice.

"I found you a dress!" was all that met her. Dasha's voice seemed happy and without a hint of evilness in it. _Either she became very good at lying or she actually fond a nice dress_, evaluated Nora and then walked up to her friend who was sitting in the middle of the fabric chaos. In her hands was something pink and frilly _Yap, she became good in lying…_ Nora raised her eyebrow at the pink _stuff_ in her friend's hands. Dasha intern gave her a confused look then following her eyes down to her hands laughed.

"God! Did you seriously think that this _thing_ is what I wanted you to wear? You think I want to embarrass myself by coming with you in _that_?" she was still laughing when she said that standing up and walking over to the arm chair in their room.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you did pick _that_ out for me," muttered Nora still holding her towel.

Dasha rolled her eyes and produced something that looked like water at night. The fabric was a midnight blue with silver thread in places giving it a flowing effect. It had a soft corseted bodice and the skirt dropped down brushing the floor gently. The sleeves were a classical elven style: flowing and low, they were made of that silver material which clashed nicely with the almost black blue of the rest of the dress. The neckline was modest yet teasing at the same time, and all in all Dasha's dress choice caused Nora to stand with her mouth pen in shock.

"Like it?"

"Ya! Let me go put it on!"

Dasha laughed at her friend's eagerness and gave her the dress. Soon Nora came out with the dress on, it seemed to look even more beautiful on her then it did before. The color of the dress made Nora's long hair stand out more beautifully then before, it also complemented the woman's pale skin and blue eyes.

"You look beautiful! Dude, I am so fucking jealous!" gasped Dasha looking at her friend.

Nora shrugged, "Do I ever not?" This caused the blond to roll her eyes and chuckle slightly.

"Alrighty, I'm gonna go take a bath now and then I am _not_ wearing a dress. I already picked out my stuff," said the girl over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom which already had the water in the tub refilled and changed. _I wonder how they do that…_

While Dasha was taking her bath, Nora went up to the small vanity table and began to brush her hair. Just when she was done untangling the last knot Dasha came out of the bathroom.

"Dude, leave your hair open! It will look better," the blond reached out and grabbed the brush from her friend's hand.

"Oi! I wasn't done with it!"

"You'll survive."

Dasha went to brush her wet hair then braided it into a loose braid down her back. Next she grabbed the clothes she set out for herself and went to put them on. Nora glanced up when she came back out and rolled her eyes. Dasha was dressed in black pants, a dark grey tunic, and a leather belt holding a long waistcoat together at her hips.

"Wow, way to wear a dress," sighed Nora.

"I told you I aint wearing no fucking dress," Dasha shrugged back and heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" she called turning slightly to the door.

"I came to take you to the council. You two ready?" the familiar elleth walked in.

"Ah, hi Lady Arwen!" Nora broke into a grim at the sight of the woman and Dasha simply nodded walking towards a chair and sitting down.

"To answer your question, we are…" she trailed off looking at Nora, "Or at least _I_ am, I don't know about that thing over there." Arwen raised her eyebrow while Nora threw a hair brush at Dasha (almost hitting her at that).

"Let's go."

The three walked out of the room and proceeded to walk down the many passages to the place where the Council was held. When they walked into the clearing Dasha noticed that some people were already present, for example the bundle of dwarves were already shooting evil glances at the elves and Frodo was already sitting at the very side with Gandalf. The two bid their goodbyes to Arwen and went to sit on the other side of Gandalf.

"Ah, the two new comers, you must be Dasha?" asked the elderly voice of the wizard.

Dasha smiled a genuine smile and nodded bowing slightly, "It is my outmost pleasure to meet you, Mithrandir." Gandalf's deep chuckle did well to sooth the nerves of the two girls as they sat down with Nora next to him and Dasha next to some dwarf she didn't know.

"Hey Nora," she called her friend then leaned and whispered, "You wondered if they look the same here as in the movie. There's you answer," she bobbed her head towards the newly arrived elf and man.

"Oh, my, god…" was all that escaped Nora's mouth as she looked at the blond elf that silently walked towards Elrond, bowed and then walked to a seat next to the other elves. Dasha rolled her eyes and burst out laughing causing all the men to look at the two girls.

"Nora! *gasp* that was… fucking… hilarious!" she managed between gasps for air, if there was anyone not looking at them before, now at Dasha's use of language everyone turned with either amused expressions (which consisted of Gandalf, Aragorn, Frodo, and Gimli) to shocked horrified ones (the rest of the attendants not counting Elrond who just wore an annoyed expression).

Nora turned slightly red and elbowed Dasha in the ribs. "Hey! What the fuck was that for? That hurt like shit man!" then she noticed that everyone was looking at them with confusion clearly visible on their faces, and understanding filled her face until she scolded it into a mask of sickly sweet innocence, "Please forgive my use of the words _fuck_ and _shit_ My Lords, now don't let me keep you from your conversations," she waved her hands in a slightly dismissive way and turned back to Nora who looked like she having trouble not to burst out laughing herself.

"Breath girl, breath," whispered her friend. Nora grinned broadly and then became serious once she noticed that Elrond stood up from his seat and gave them all a hard stare.

"I think it's starting," and sure everyone was walking to their seats and Elrond drew in a deep breath.

* * *

**Small update with a (hopefully) cliffy. Please tell me how it went via REVIEW! Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Council

**Chapter 5: Council**

"…Bring the Ring forth, Frodo," came the majestic voice of the elven Lord. The young Halfling stood up and Dasha couldn't help but notice his hesitation before he dropped the Ring onto the pedestal. She also noted Boromir sit up and murmur something about the "doom of men".

"I can't believe that stuck up arsehole," she whispered into Nora's ear. The other girl rolled her eyes in reply.

"…Isildur's Bane is found!" heard the two girls. Dasha set up and began clapping.

"Well done! I couldn't 'ave told that better myself," she had a smirk on her face and was looking at the man with lazy eyes. "You however need to work on your dramatizing: it was a little overdone." She cocked her head slightly and grinned a mocking smile. Nora sat in her seat looking at her friend with shock evident in her face, _What on Earth… er… Middle Earth is she DOING?_ Was running through her head as Dasha ended her little mock sesion.

Boromir gave Dasha a cold stare, "What is a _girl_ doing here?" he spat out the word 'girl' like something foul.

"I don't know, you tell me," said the still grinning Dasha. Nora knew her well enough to tell that Boromir's words had very little effect on the blonde, however if he continued like that Dasha will be livid. The rest of the council seemed to be in slight shock at the female's actions. She had just insulted a Lord, and that was not commonly seen in these times.

Boromir seemed to have caught sight of the Ring and walked slightly towards it not noticing the worried expression on Dasha's face as she knew what was to come next. _So my little distractions aint going to help… Well me and Nora did always enjoy the way Gandaf—_She didn't have time to finish her thought before the sky grew dark and thunder roared high above them.

The two girls clasped their ears as Gandalf began to chant, "_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!_"

"Holy fuck! That was awesome!" luckily for Dasha no one apart from Nora heard her little outburst.

"Stop ruining awesome moments you idiot!" her friend hissed, after a short pause she leaned to the blonde's ear again and whispered, "I have to agree though." Smirking she turned away.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond looked angry, _And rightly so!_ Put in Dasha's head.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil," Gandalf's voice was raspy and he suddenly seemed older as if the chanting took all his force away. The old wizard sat back down in his chair. Boromir however took that as an invitation to speak… again…

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" he now stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of his chair, his voice was more like mumbling. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," this time it was Aragorn that spoke and the two girls anticipating the fight ahead leaned back in their chairs with identical, exasperated sighs and thoughts: _Here we go again…_

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"half sneered the Gondorian.

Legolas sprang up at those words taking a menacing step towards him, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"God, what do you see in this pansy?" whispered Dasha to her friend immediately groaning from a sharp jab of an elbow into her side.

"…throne of Gondor!" exclaimed the elf and Dasha realized that she had missed half the conversation.

"_Havo dad, Legolas_," The elf nodded as he heard the monarch talk and satin his place just as Boromir graced Aragorn with a hard stare.

"Gondor _has_ no King. Gondor _needs_ no King."

At this point both the girls were having a hard time keeping in their laughter, and Gandalf decided to take things into his own hands returning to the matter at hand, "Aragorn is right, we cannot use it."

"You have only one choice, the Ring must be destroyed," as Elrond said that Nora noticed Frodo's eyes widen slightly but before she had the chance to think on it she saw Gimli jump up and run towards the pedestal with his axe raised high. There was a loud bang and the dwarf ended up on the floor.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond's voice seemed slightly annoyed and fed up. _No surprise there, I mean no one even pays attention, even the elves look half asleep… or they did until Gimli did that._ Dasha snickered in her mind, or so she thought because Nora gave her a look that certified the fact that the snickering was heard. Unless you usually recieve the what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you? looks for not doing anything.

"One of you must do it," his voice had finality in it that even made the two girls somber up. Whispers rang loud through the people present and many looked at the elven Lord in shock and astonishment.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there…" by this point Dasha tuned out Boromir's voice already knowing the entire dialogue that was to come.

"Hey Nora do you think we can just fast-forward all this crap?" she whispered to her friend.

"I wish… But I want to see the picking of the Fellowship! You know how adorable Pippin is by the end of this," there was a tiny smile on her lips and Dasha nodded in agreement. This was in fact their most favorite scene in the movie, not counting Lothlórien and Moria.

"You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf's voice brought the two girls out of their little chat. They both adopted broad grins and looked expectantly at Frodo. The little hobbit seemed slightly in pain and he grasped his shoulder. Just then Dasha felt that same tug of pain in her side and saw flames. _Fuck, I'm not only a Mary-Sue but I'm also a 'Frodo'…_ and just like that the image disappeared and she looked at the standing hobbit.

"I will take it! I will take it!" the argument died down and everyone turned to look at the tiny creature that was speaking, "I will take the Ring to Mordor, though… I do not know the way…" he looked down looking almost embarrassed. The two girls had a hard time not "awing" at the adorable expression on his face.

"I will help you bear the burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf walked towards the small hobbit and putting a hand on his shoulder stood behind him.

Aragorn stood and knelt before the hobbit, "If by life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," at the elf's words Dasha saw her friend sigh in the most girly way possible, she simply smirked at her antics and turned to see Gimli walking up to the forming Fellowship.

"And my axe!" he exclaimed standing next to a slightly disgruntled Legolas.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council," At this Boromir made a slight pause and looked over to where Dasha sat locking eyes with her before finishing, "Then Gondor will see it done."

The girls looked at each other and squeezed their hands together with _very_ wide and goofy grins on their faces just as there was a rustle of leaves and Sam jumped into the clearing to stand with Frodo. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," amusement laced through Elrond's voice as he said that.

"Wait! We are coming too!" the last two members jumped out from behind the pillars and raced to join Frodo and Sam, crossing their hands over their chests.

"You'd have to send us back home tied up in a sack to stop us!" said an exited Merry not noticing the raised eyebrow from Elrond.

"Anyway you will need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing!" agreed Pippin.

"Well that rules _you_ out Pip," muttered Merry to his long time friend. The entire Fellowship was laughing at the hobbits' antics and the girls had tears running down their faces. All of a sudden Dasha stood up and marched up to the Fellowship with Nora close behind.

"You aint going nowhere without us!" said the blonde.

"It is a bad omen to have women travel with you!" said Boromir with the rest of the Fellowship nodding ever so slightly.

"I have a feeling that if you won't take them, it'll only be worse," said the still smiling Gandalf, the twinkle in his eyes ever present. _What's up with the Pirates of the Caribbean lines?_ Thought Dasha as Nora made her way to stand beside Gandalf.

Elrond looked them over stopping on the two women and then with a nod said, "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

_Here it comes!_

"Great! Where we goin'?"

* * *

**Yes, I updated... Woohoo!.. Please, for the sake of me updating the next _very_ much Mary-Sue chapter, REVIEW! It helps to push me to write... trully! Thank you for reading this story :)**

**Rock 'N' Dasha .O**


	6. Chapter 6: Songs and Food

**Chapter 6: Songs and Food**

When the two girls calmed down from their little laughing outburst after Pippin's comment, Elrond told them that tonight will be the farewell Dinner and that they _had_ to come in gowns, much to Dasha's displeasure (she did try to argue but Elrond's glare has its uses). They began to walk out of the clearing when suddenly the Prince of Mirkwood walked up to them.

"My Lady, would you do me the honor of telling me your name?" he was looking at Nora the entire time and Dasha decided to back out slightly, _Let them have their moment! She has been crushing on him since forever!_ She thought leaning on the entrance arch. Soon Nora came back with a very goofy expression on her face, she walked up to Dasha twirling a lock of hair and releasing a slight giggle. Dasha slapped her across the face and watched as the dreamy expression disappeared.

"I needed that didn't I?"

"A-ha."

"Right, let's go get ready for dinner," muttered Nora.

They walked back to their room in relative silence until Nora noticed the smirk on Dasha's face. "What?"

"Nothing," answered the blonde her smirk broadening.

"Nothing my ass! Spill!"

"You and Legolas!" finally shrieked the blonde girl running into their room and jumping on her bed, leaving her friend to close the door and glare.

"There is nothing… He simply asked my name and whether I was coming to the dinner tonight…" she mumbled.

"_Sure_ he did," the smirk still firmly placed on Dasha's face but Nora knew it was hopeless to convince her of anything, "Hey, I'm only happy for ya! You are turning into a real Mary-Sue, falling into Middle Earth and _finding your second half_ in the Prince of Mirkwood!" Dasha batted her eyelashes at the last part shrieking as she noticed that Nora had lunged herself at her.

"Don't you ever say that again! Or I swear I will tell people of your crush on Aragorn," the last part was hissed into the blonde's ears and she immediately stopped laughing narrowing her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare, plus no one would believe you. And the crush is non-existent now…" she mumbled lowering her eyes and getting up from the bed walking towards the balcony.

"What did you say?" Nora was shocked at her friend's behavior, she knew that Dasha liked Aragorn as much as her little sister did. _I think that's it… He reminds her of Sofia._ Realization hit her and she came up to her friend and hugged her.

"I miss her Nora… I miss her so much!" the blonde muttered hugging her friend back, "I just don't think it's fair! She should be here as well, not dead! She was so small… Ah, fuck it!" she released her friend scolding her face back into that mask of indifference the Nora knew too well.

"Let's go get some dresses for this dinner?" she asked laughing as she heard the groan from the blonde.

"Damn it… Why dresses? I swear next thing we know, we will end up spending a romantic dinner with 'Ai ai, a Balrog!' and the other with Boromir or Frodo!" she then paused, "Eww, bad image!" **(AN! the 'ai ai a Balrog' is from the book. Legolas says it in Moria XD ya I died reading that XD)**

Nora laughed, "It's all you fault hun!"

"Fuck you…" Nora simply laughed at that. They spent the rest of the afternoon trying to pick out gowns. Nora found a beautiful emerald gown that contrasted well with her pale skin and hair, which she decided to keep up with some loose curls falling here and there framing her face perfectly.

Dasha however was a different matter. She kept picking the most plain dresses there causing her friend to quickly get annoyed, "Dude! Seriously! Can't you wear at least something _not_ grey?"

"Show my something good and I will! They are all so girly! I. Want. Pants!" screamed her blonde friend back. Nora huffed and walked over to the wardrobe and after about 15 more minutes of searching found something that might be to her friend's tastes.

"Here!" she threw it at Dasha and the other huffed in annoyance and stalked towards the bathroom to put it on. She came out and walked towards the mirror where she seemed to freeze in shock, "That…" whatever Nora was about to say died in her mouth as she saw her friend.

Dasha stood in front of the mirror in a blood red dress. It had a loose corset and the black embroidery on it only made the girl look slimmer. Her blonde hair was flowing gently down her back and seemed to stand out on the bloody fabric. She made two small braids using the hair right underneath her ears, and tied the braids behind her head with a piece of black velvet.

"Great I look like a girl…" she muttered looking at the mirror. It's true, she did like the dress but she hated wearing them. They made her feel slightly caged, and the corset definitely did _not_ help.

"Dasha you look great!" finally said Nora as she stumbled out of her little shock. In fact, both the girls look beautiful. The blonde turned towards her emerald clad friend and nodding in thanks walked towards the door.

"C'mon we need to hurry up before Merry and Pippin get there, they'll eat everything in a second!" the two laughed and exited their room. Imladris seemed even more beautiful now that twilight reached its lands covering everything in soft shadows. The girls couldn't help but admire the beauty and calm around them as they made their way quietly towards the dining hall.

"Do you really think he might like me?" Nora's voice startled Dasha and the girl nearly jumped.

"Umm, I guess so. You certainly intrigued him. Otherwise why would he walk up to us today just to ask your name?" she said in a voice that sounded slightly mumbled together and indifferent.

"Please, Edward did the same thing— Did I just compare Legolas to _Edward_?" the girl stood frozen in shock and Dasha burst out laughing. Edward was a guy in their class that resembled a toothpick and wore the same hair cut as his mother. He was annoying, gross, ugly, horribly mean, and stupid. And as Nora's luck would have it, had a huge crush on her asking her to prom and after she rejected him, he made up that they were dating and he dumped her. So yeah, comparison of the aforementioned boy and Legolas was weird indeed.

Dasha seemed to clam herself just as they neared the carved double doors. All of a sudden the two girls remembered that they did not have breakfast or lunch and they're stomachs agreed that they lacked food. They opened the doors to a beautiful sight of various foods set out on the tables, and the most delicious scent filling the air. They were led by a servant girl (that was at least a thousand years older) towards the table at which all of the Fellowship's members were present. They sat together with Frodo on Dasha's side and Gandalf on Nora's.

This made Dasha smirk slightly, _If we are to follow the typical Mary-Sue path then Nora will end up with Gandalf! And I with Frodo… Oh shit..._ She gulped quietly and turned towards her friend who, by the look on her face, came to the same conclusion.

"Lady Dasha?" she turned to see Frodo looking up at her, _At least I get the one with the pretty blue eyes._

"Just Dasha will do Master Baggins," she smiled slightly at the hobbit. They were all waiting for Lord Elrond to arrive so as to begin their dinner.

"In that case call me Frodo," smiled the hobbit but then his expression grew curious. "Would you tell me of your homeland?"

"Uhh… Well, as you probably heard we aren't from this world…" she trailed off slightly looking for a change in Frodo's expression. The hobbit however remained curious but his eyes widened slightly with excitement that made her smile slightly. "So, we lived in a country called Nepal. It is considered to be the 'Top of the World' and pretty much has nothing but mountains. It's beautiful but freakin' boring to live in! I swear… if it wasn't for school I would've died," she trailed off noticing the confused look on the hobbit's face.

"What do you mean by school?"

"Uh… It's somewhere where scholars teach you how to read, write, read maps, alchemy, etc. Me and Nora come from different places though. She is from countries called Switzerland, Romania and Italy, while I am from Ukraine. Or what is left of Ukraine anyways… All the places are beautiful even though Ukraine is going through some shitty times," at this she had a sneer on her face, however it was not directed at the hobbit. Nora noticing this was about to change subject when Boromir asked _the_ question.

"What of your families? Surely they will be worried about you."

Dasha's face held a smirk and her eyes turned ice cold, _Oh no… I know that face, she is going to-_ Nora didn't get to finish her thought. "They won't be worried. I know that for sure," _Well that went better than I thought it would!_ thought Nora, but as it goes Boromir had to ask another question.

"What kind of parent doesn't care for their child?" he gave them a bewildered look.

"The dead kind," Dasha wasn't smirking anymore, her eyes were hard set and she stared at Boromir with defiance as if daring him to say something.

"Forgive me my Lady, I did not mean to cause you harm by asking that question," he lowered his head and Dasha simply shrugged.

"No harm done…" it was the truth. The girls got over their loss relatively easily, not to say that they didn't accasionally mourn over their loss, but they just weren't once to cry over spilt milk.

After that the dinner went on without any events. Dasha told Frodo more about Earth and Nora stole glances at the certain Prince of Mirkwood, who intern did the same without the other knowing. Dasha noticed, and almost the entire time fought a smile that threatened to escape.

"Friends!" Elrond's clear voice rang out through the dining hall and everyone stopped to listen. "It is time to finish with the dinner and move into the Hall of Fire for song and dance!"

As soon as he finished everyone shuffled out of the room outside and into a new hall. It was warmly lit from a huge fire place and had an open balcony right opposite. Nora and Dasha went off to the side of the room waiting for the songs to begin. When the music started they saw Aragorn and Arwen come towards the dance floor and begin a slow dance.

"Hey remember 10th grade prom?" asked Dasha looking at the couple in front of them.

"The Lilly Edward incident? With the 'Where should I hold you?'" Nora inquired and after a nod from Dasha began to laugh. Indeed it was a funny picture, their friend with the stick and him asking her just _where_ should he hold her and _how_.

"You know… Arwen and Aragorn are so much better than anything I have read or seen before," Nora began, "Take Romeo and Juliet for example, they were pathetic! I mean c'mon!"

"I know, who the fuck kills themselves after spending, what was it? 5 days together?" Dasha said with an exasperated sign. Out of all the love stories, Twilight and Romeo and Juliet were her least favorite.

"I know… But don't you-"

"Lady Nora?" She turned at the sudden interruption and glanced into the blue eyes of Legolas. Inclining her head slightly in greeting and fighting a blush she looked at him questioningly. The elf seemed relaxed but there was something in his eyes that almost made Dasha laugh, _Who knew that elves would be so worried? Or nervous for that matter?_

"Would you do me the honor of dancing?" at his words Nora's face seemed to light up and she nodded again accepting his outstretched hand, and only turning once to grin at her friend. Dasha grinned back at Nora and turned towards the balcony. _Hehe, she gets her Mary-Sue love after all! Or at least I hope so…_

The sun has completely sunk on Arda leaving the moon in its wake. It was not a fool moon, yet it was large and illuminated everything in a soft, silvery glow. The trees and streams of Imladris all seemed to shine as the wind blew by, creating a beautiful symphony. The 'party' going on behind her was almost forgotten as she leaned over the banister inhaling the night air and closing her eyes letting the wind blow around her face and play with her open hair.

"Enjoying yourself?" she turned fast nearly falling over but grasping the rail just in time. Looking up she saw none other than Boromir.

"Ah, it _is _you. I was until I was interrupted by some piece of shit," she had her smirk back in place and turned to face the outside of Imladris once again, hoping that the man would leave.

"Such foul language coming out of a lady's mouth!" he said in mock horror leaning his back on the banister giving him a clear view of Dasha's face. She smiled slightly enjoying the man's company, _Even though he is _very _irritating! Wait, ENJOYING?_ She added in her head while turning to look at the gondorian.

"Forgive me, but I do not see a _Lady_ here," smirked the blonde. She was about to walk away when she saw a change in his face: the amused and mocking expressions were gone, and they were replaced by something serious and almost sad. _What's his problem?_ She thought raising an eyebrow at the man in front of her.

"Would you like to dance?"

To say that Dasha was shocked would be an understatement, _Wow, asking me to a dance makes him sad_?. The girl was stunned, she however nodded and took the outstretched hand walking back towards the dance floor. The tune that played was slow-ish and she noticed her friend dancing with Legolas a little ways off. They met gazes and Nora raised her eyebrow at Dasha and her dancing _partner_. It was no secret that Boromir was one of Dasha's least favorite characters. _We'll see if that changes,_ thought Nora with an inward smirk.

"I… You look beautiful in this dress," said Boromir looking at Dasha, _Talk about awkward! _Luckily for her she didn't have to raise her head high to look at him, only a little.

"Thank you. I was forced to wear a dress, so I thought might as well make it worthwhile," she grinned up at the man.

"You should wear them more often you know?" he said a slight smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. Dasha laughed and shook her head. At last the song came to an end and the two separated.

"It was fun, see ya around!" the blonde smiled and walked off but not before receiving a kiss on her hand from Boromir. _Holy fuck! Did that just happen? Nt me please, anyone bt me! Shit… It _had_ to be me! Argh!.._

"So Dasha," she spun around to see Nora with a quiet suggestive look on her face, _Oh no…_ "How was your night?"

"Oh cut it out! It was just a dance!" she muttered in return to her friend, then adopting a smirk of her own, "You on the other hand seemed to enjoy your _friendly_ dances a lot!"

"Shut it…" mumbled Nora feeling slightly embarrassed yet very happy at the same time. Dasha threw her head back and laughed, then putting her hand behind the other girl's shoulders led the two in a form of a drunken one-armed hug back to their room.

"Admit it! We both had a great time, even though the finale was slightly- nah, scratch that, _very_ awcward for me," said Dasha as they passed the final set of stairs before their room's door. Nora released a laugh and shaking her head went towards the bathroom to change into her night clothes. She did indeed have a great time. She and Legolas talked about many things, one of which to her amusement was Dasha's 'Use of foul language'. All the while dancing to the various songs and melodies played.

When she saw her friend step onto the dance floor with none other than Boromir himself, she was surprised to say the least, _I thought she hated that guy! Honestly, he is nice… and I did always feel bad for Faramir that he had to lose his brother, maybe we'll be able to save him like they did in fanfics?_ The girl's thoughts swirled in her head confusing her and lightning up her mood at the same time.

She walked out of the bathroom to see Dasha already asleep on the bed, one arm under the pillow and the other near her face. _If it wasn't for the messed up hair and her drooling, she would have made a perfect picture right now._ The girl laughed quietly to herself as she climbed into her own bed.

For the next 30 minutes she attempted to sleep but failed quite miserably. _Ah, forget it_, she thought angrily climbing out of the bed and walking onto the open balcony. The moon outside was bright but slightly covered with clouds, creating a silver mist around it. The sounds were very much the same as before: slight rustling of leaves, the twinkling of a nearby stream, and a soft song of a restless elf.

She sighed closing her eyes and marveling at the feeling of the air around her, _It aint like this back home…_ she thought. She doesn't know for how long has she been standing like that, but after what seemed like ages she began to get wary so she entered back into their room and laid back on her bed. Closing her eyes she finally drifted into a dream with chocolate cake, coke, and (surprisingly) men. Yes she woke up in the morning quiet disturbed.

* * *

**Another chapter, Thank you for your reviews and I hope you will review this aswell :) Remeber, when you do, I feel happy=I update faster=I learn something! :D **

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving and Shrisha!

**Chapter 7: Leaving and Shrisha?**

_Knock-knock-knock._ Opening her eyes, Dasha noticed that the sun hadn't yet risen and that Nora was talking with someone next to the door.

"What the fuck? It's still fucking dark outside! Go and talk somewhere else!" there was a slight chuckle, and the door closed.

"Dasha you idiot, that was Legolas, he came to wake us up so that we don't miss the departure? Ring any bells?" _Oh shit…_ was all the blonde had time to think before something cold and wet was spilled on her.

"Ahhhhhh! What! The! Fuck? I was freaking awake already!" she screamed as she sprang out of the bed completely soaking wet. Nora was literally rolling on the floor with a silver water basin next to her. Then Dasha seemingly collected walked into the bathroom. Nora was only beginning to collect herself when all of a sudden her back was met with an onslaught of freezing water. Shrieking herself she jumped nearly ten feet into the air.

"Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" she kept on saying as if it were some sort of a spell. It was Dasha turn to laugh now, but before she could even get through the first fit of laughter Nora jumped on her and they began one of their usual catfights. It ended with the two wet girls sitting and laughing hysterically, leaning against one of the beds.

"Haha, well I think we should start getting ready… I don't want to have to catch up to them!" muttered Nora with a hint of indignity in her voice.

"Plus," added Dasha, "They will have a fucking field day saying that we're too weak to go on this journey!" she scoffed pulling on her breeches and boots.

Nora simply nodded slipping on her leather boots. Her outfit looked very elvish: dark brown tight (but surprisingly still comfy) pants were tucked into the boots, and a silver tunic could be seen underneath an olive green, ¾ sleeved, jerkin that reached just slightly below her hips. She had a travelling cloak over her jerkin and double knives (each a little less than 1 meters long) sticking from behind her back. Her hair was tied back into a braid with a silver ribbon. She had a long dagger hidden inside her boot within easy but undetectable reach.

Dasha on the other hand was looking more like a ranger. She wore soft, loose, dark grey, leather boots that reached up to her knees, into which she tucked in the loose, black leather breeches. She wore a thin, grey, linen shirt over which she put on a brown, sleeveless jerkin with strings instead of buttons. It reached her mid-thigh and the strings where tied up almost to the top (it also looked much less elegant then the one Nora was wearing). She then put on a heavy leather duster that reached till her boot clad feet and tied a belt over the top of her jerkin, leaving it underneath the duster. _Pure luck I got to wear this? 'Cause I fucking _love_ it!_ she thought excitedly looking at herself in the mirror and attaching her bow and quiver to her back. She also hid about 10 throwing knives on various places around her body, and another set of 5 strapped over her shoulder onto her back (these visible beneath her bow). _I was the one with the target practice after all_… she smirked remembering her and Nora's fighting practices back home while strapping on her bow and quiver.

They packed two backpacks with extra clothes making side comments at what the other put in, however Nora failed to notice her friend pack a pipe and a pouch fool of tobacco into her pack, then turned towards the door with their packs slung over their shoulder "Well aren't you looking elvish!" remarked the blonde to her friend with a smirk on her face.

"I do not know what you mean!" said Nora raising her head and failing to hide a smile, "You on the other hand look quite like a ranger! And I love it!" they both squealed for no reasons what-so-ever, then with a second of silence burst out laughing. They entered the clearing were some members were already present and went to lean against one of the columns of an archway.

"I see you two decided to actually come?" Nora turned to see the smiling faces of Merry and Pippin.

"Yes indeed masters Meriadoc and Peregrin!" she said with a grin on her face, "Did you expect anything less?"

"Nay, I knew you would come with us," shrugged Merry.

"Hey Pip!" Dasha interrupted their conversation, "Did you figure out where it is that we are going?" it took all her self control not to burst out laughing at the confused expression on the hobbit's face. Nora however was less amused, she elbowed Dasha in the side making the other girl growl.

"Will you _stop_ with the elbowing! It fucking hurts!"

"I will as soon as _you_ regain your manners and _grow up_!" hissed the other one back, "Learn to be polite and nice to others Dasha! You are the one crossing the line all the time and frankly, I am _fed up_!" Dasha stared at her for a second then turned on her heal and went to the other side of the clearing. _Way to freaking overreact! What did I do anyways?_ Thought the blonde as her good mood got dampened by her friend's antics. _Fuck it, I'll just let her cool down a tad,_ she concluded and began inspecting one of her daggers.

The others seemed to slowly arrive and take their place next to the stone archway. Finally Lord Elrond himself strode in and looked out at the 9… er… 11 companions.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom," Boomed Elrond's voice. "On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you," at these words Dasha noticed Aragorn glance at Arwen and her lower her gaze sadly, _How utterly pathetic…_ she _almost_ surprised herself with the sarcasm dripping in her mind. Dasha was a fan of the whole Aragorn/Arwen stuff, but detested fluff of any sort. _Who _can_ stand all that 'and I felt butterflies in my stomach as his eyes locked on mine'? It is _so_ overrated! Honestly…_

She mentally rolled her eyes and after a short realization that everyone was already on the other side of the arch and moving out, she ran after them in what looked like a 'Jack Sparrow' manner (done unintentionally of course).

"Mordor Gandalf! Is it left or right?" she heard Frodo whisper to the old wizard.

"Left," came the gruff reply. Frodo nodded his head in thanks and continued to walk. Somewhere after exiting Rivendell, Gandalf over took Frodo and began to lead them towards Mordor.

"Hey! Gandalf!" he turned to see Dasha running up to him, and acknowledged her with a nod of his head.

"How are we getting there?" she was out of breath from running all the way from the back of the line towards the front, but managed to keep at least some dignity by not falling over. Nora on the other hand was doing much better than her blonde friend, _Finally those football practices are paying up!_ She thought and smirked when she saw her friend (whom she still had not talked to) run past her panting, stumbling, and shouting Gandalf's name.

"Do you not know already?" there was a hint of amusement in his eyes as he answered the blonde.

"Gap of Rohan?"

"I surely hope so, you two could of course tell me what road to take," he left it lingering. Dasha bit her lip and then smirked.

"Not a chance, luv!" she said with that same smirk, _Did I just call _Gandalf_ luv?_ At that thought the smirk fell off her face and she noticed the entire Fellowship staring at her with wide eyes. _Shit,_ _I take that as a yes._

"Uh… see, in my country we say that sort of like a nickname?" this came out sounding like a question and the silence got even more awkward. Then all of a sudden Nora burst out laughing.

"Dasha! I knew you liked Allan Rickman! But Ian McKellen?" she said between laughs.

"Hey! It aint my fucking fault that I'm used to saying those stuffs to people! Well ok maybe it is, but- wait… are you talking to me now?" the girl was slightly confused and bewildered and still slightly embarrassed. The male part of the Fellowship decided to ignore the two and buissied themselves by making lunch, or training.

"Hey where'd Pippin run off to?" suddenly asked Dasha looking around.

"Hey look what I found!" came a cry from somewhere in the near distance. _The near distance? Does that even exist? _Thought Nora looking up from her previous engagement.

"What's up Pip?"

"I found a girl! She's a hobbit but she denies it… Currently she's knocked out though…"

"Pippin, did you really knock out a girl?" asked an amused Dasha.

"No…" the answer was sheepish but held a slight truth to it. Dasha, Nora, Aragorn, and Pippin all head down to see this mysterious girl.

"Nora are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Dasha stopping mid-step to look at the black haired "hobbit" in front of them.

"Uh…" was all that the other girl managed to say before the two of them sprinted with the cries of. "SHRISHA!" then abruptly stopped looked at each other and in sync said, "JINX! YOU OWE ME AN ALE!" and promptly fell to the floor laughing. Their laughter seemed enough to wake up the other unconscious girl.

"Where am I?"

"Shrisha, how terribly clichéd of you!" gasped Dasha in mock horror.

"Dasha! Nora! Oh my gosh! I saw this weird guy who like, told me that I'm like this hobbit thing! And then I noticed that he was like the same as the one in one of the videos you two showed me! Uh! Hideous!" all this was said very fast and with wide nearly bulging eyes.

"Chilax dude… seriously, oh and by the way. We're in Middle Earth," Nora said to her friend. The blank stare they received from Shrisha was the one acomnpanied with the cricket noise in the background, and a rare awkward cough: so basically utter silence and not-understanding.

"We're in Lord of the Rings and yes you are a hobbit," explained Dasha with a roll of her eyes as Shrisha promptly fainted. Again.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry for such a long wait, I had exams and life to take care of... Or just lazy, interpret that however you want :P **

**IMPORTANT ! IMPORTANT ! IMPORTANT ! IMPORTANT ! IMPORTANT ! IMPORTANT ! IMPORTANT ! IMPORTANT !**

**Now to the important stuff: Do you people like the idea of another girl in this? Who is utterly uneducated in the Lord of the Rings? Please answer in your Reviews.. It's real imporstant for me! If you don't like the idea of her, then I'll just re-write this chapter with a different ending and no other person.**

**Oh and if she stays she will be with Pippin... I just wanted a way to hear him sing "Fade" in the Return of the King (Yes this story will actually get the sometime :P)**


	8. Chapter 8: Connections and Complaining

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I honestly didn't mean for it to be 50 days since my last update :( and I am afraid that this is the crapiest chapter I have done. EVER... Once again, I'm terribly sorry if the wait didn't prove worthwhile, and that I made you wait for so long.**

**By the way, looking at the reviews I decided to keep Shrisha. So ya... Oh, and trust me! Writing THREE OCs is HARD . Anyways, I will try to update the next chapter sooner.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Connections and Complaining**

With no help from Pippin what-so-ever (but giving him clear instructions not to tell the rest that they have another girl behind a rock), Nora and Dasha managed to drag the unconscious Shrisha back to the outskirts of the camp. They propped her against a rock and the blonde decided to go watch what the others were doing.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Nora, I am not going to sit around and wait while that girl decides to wake up," drawled Dasha not turning to face her now slightly angry friend. She continued walking towards a small clearing between the rocks where Boromir and the two troublesome hobbits where training. Picking up a water skin she sat down on a rock and watched the Gondorian fight, _You have to admit, he is hot when he fights._

Loud coughing rang throughout the clearing and everyone turned to see a red faced blonde, spluttered with water, and violently coughing.

"Are you alright?" at the sound of Boromir's voice the girl began to cough even more until she felt Aragorn's hand clapping her back.

"Thank you," she managed to weasel out as her cough began to subside. After a reassuring glance from Aragorn everyone went back to what they were doing and the blonde simply sat in an embarrassed silence by herself on the rock.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nora's voice next to her, made Dasha jump.

"Geez… don't scare me like that. Uh… It's nothing," she muttered.

"Aha, so one moment you are looking at your knight in shining armor," here the red head had to dodge a hit aimed at her head, "Don't deny it. The next you are spluttering and coughing like a goat."

At that comment the blonde raised an eyebrow and gave her friend the look which clearly says: You Can't Be Serious!

"Yes Dasha, a goat. Now come on! What were you thinking about?" seeing that Dasha chose to remain silent Nora adopted a cunning smirk, "So you do like Boromir."

"WHAT?" yes, it was another one of those moments where you realize that _everyone_ present is starring at you like you're crazy. Dasha flushed but sent a quick smile at them to show that she's fine, _I need a smoke…_ she groaned mentally then looked at her chuckling friend, "Do not _ever_ even think that of- ok fine… yes I find him 'attractive'," that accent with air quotes to which Nora raised her eyebrows but said nothing. "However that don' mean that I will do anything about it!"

Nora was about to say something but was interrupted by a girly squeal coming from behind them, _Oh shit!_ Was all the two could think before Shrisha showed from behind the rock she was at and everyone else looked from her to the other two girls with suspiciously raised eyebrows.

"Dasha! Nora! Oh my god! I swear you told me that-" Shrisha's loud exclamations went weaker at the last sentence as she looked around, "Why are we, like, in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of like, guys?"

"Uh, who is she?" asked Boromir, his question was followed with curious glances from the rest of the males, except for Pippin who looked strangely goofy-like.

"I'll explain later…" mumbled Dasha as she walked towards her now nearly hyperventilating brunette friend.

"Shrish, we already told you. We are in Middle Earth and you are a hobbit. Minus the big hairy feet though," Nora was smiling at Shrisha as Dasha helped her stand up. It was humorous to see Shrisha look up at the two girls as she only reached as far as their waist.

"Eww! Disgusting! Why would you to like, drag me into this hideous place?" she exclaimed once she was on her feet.

"I thought you said that there were no hobbits in your land?"

"Uh, that's coz there aint," sighed Dasha a tad to snappishly causing Nora to glare at her.

"Dude! Stop being so mean to Legolas!" exclaimed the red head.

Shrisha, being not as stupid as one might think the first time the meet her, adopted a sly smirk and screamed out with a finger-joining hand movement, "I see a connection!"

At this point Dasha was rolling on the floor in wild hysterics, Nora was glaring at Shrisha (and trying not to faint from embarrassment like a damsel in distress), and the rest of the Fellowship was doing whatever they could from bursting out laughing (or in Legolas' case trying not to blush).

The tomato red Nora took Shrisha by the hand and led her to a nearby rock with Dasha following behind still chuckling.

"Ooh! Nora likes the blond dude! Nora likes the blond dude!" Shrisha kept on saying as the other girl tried to clamp her mouth shut with her hand

"His name is Legolas!"

"Of course _you_ would know that! And what kind of a hideous name is Legolas?" smirked the brunette as she continued teasing her friend.

"Alright, Shrish cut it out. I think we're about to be found by-" Dasha didn't have the time to finish her sentence before Aragorn bellowed across the clearing.

"Hide!" the yell was followed by chaotic and confusing commotion

"Ok, what is going on?" Shrisha was annoyed. She was just pushed into a scratchy bush and found herself pressed against some curly haired hobbit (who looked adorably cute), then she was pushed out of the bush and not even helped to her feet, and to top all that off they told her that she was going to _track_.

"Shrisha, it's rather simple you see. You move your legs and go up that mountain."

"Oh shut up Nora…" muttered the brunette, "I have no shoes! How do they expect me to walk?"

"Dude, stop with the complaining already!"

"Actually, I think most of us would like to know how your, eh… _friend_ got here," said Aragorn looking at each of the girls in turn.

_Oh shit… What am I supposed to say?_

"I found her actually," Pippin's voice interrupted Dasha's thoughts, as he bravely stepped out but immediately regretted the act from all the stares he received.

"Peregrin Took. I should have known," Gandalf was smiling and shaking his head slightly, "Well, what's done is done. I take it your name is Shrisha?"

"Yes. And like, who are you?" she gave him a skeptical glance (which looked rather comical taking a hobbit's average height into consideration) and crossed her hands over her chest.

"A, forgive me. My name is Gandalf the Grey, and these are our companions."

The rest introduced themselves in a like manner, not counting Legolas (who was still slightly embarrassed after the 'connection' comment) and Pippin who decided to kiss her hand while introducing himself. Not to mention that Shrisha giggled. A lot.

* * *

**Please review! Even if this was a load of crap and you want to tell me so, the please! Be my guest :P **


	9. Chapter 9: Snow

**Chapter 9: Snow**

"EWW! Oh my god! I am _soooooo_ tired! This is gross!" they were now nearly at Caradhras and the snow was up to the taller members' knees.

"For the last time," growled out a very annoyed blonde, "Shut. The fuck. Up!"

"Dasha you're so mean to me!"

"That's 'cause you've been whining for the past twelve hours!"

"Both of you be quiet!" what happened next, happened so fast that Nora barely had time to blink. Both, Dasha and Shrisha took handfuls of snow and threw them at her. The redhead stood still with wide eyes as the snow balls hit her head and then with a screech charged at the other two.

"Fuck!"

"Run!" they said together launching up the path (made by Boromir and Gimli) with surprising speed.

"Come back here you idiots! I swear I will murder the two of you!" while tripping and face-planting into the snow.

"So passes Nora, daughter of… umm… what was your dad's name again?" Dasha asked.

"Dasha go to hell," she said standing up from the snow and trying, unsuccessfully, to hide the grin at the blonde's words. Then adopting a snobby expression she continued, "BTW, your Gandalf impersonation was horrible."

"Nora! Dasha! Sisa!" they all turned around to see Gimli waving his axe at them somewhere in the distance, "Hurry up! We are nearly at Caradhras!"

They nodded and hurried to catch up with the rest of the fellowship.

"Eww how disgusting, they don't even, like, remember my name," mumbled Shrisha looking slightly hurt.

"Hun don't worry, it's just because you've been with them a shorter amount of time," Nora smiled slightly down at her friend.

"Ya _Sisa_, don't worry," Dasha said with a suspiciously sly smirk, "_Pippin_ knows your name."

"Eww please! Can you like, not?" she said putting her hands on her hips. It looked rather hilarious since the girl was nearly twice as short as the other two. But their smiles dropped when they noticed the famous 'Shrisha-glare'. Gulping they turned around and walked as quickly as they could away from the little, evil, hobbit-lass.

Dasha begun musing on how long it will be till they reach Moria and finally will be able to rest in a nearly secure environment when she heard a tumble and grunt behind her. Spinning around she noticed Frodo being helped up by Aragorn. _Oh shit…_ the Ring around his neck was gone and Boromir was slowly standing up looking at the golden peace of jewelry.

"Boromir," Aragorn's voice was quiet as if scared to get the younger man out of the Ring induced trance.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer, so much fear and doubt…" whispered the Gondorian, but his words seemed to echo around the mountain and Dasha stared petrified at the scene in front of her, "Over so small a thing. Such a little thing…" his voice trailed off as he reached out his hand about to touch it.

"Boromir!" shouted Aragorn and Dasha together. The girl terrified and the man slightly angry yet at the same time cautious. Dasha noticed the change in Boromir's demeanor, as if it wasn't him before and now the real Boromir is back. He looked up questionably at Aragorn seemingly not noticing the Ring at all, "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Once more he seemed shocked looking at the Ring as if seeing it for the first time. He smiled slightly to the hobbit as he began walking up to him, "As you wish. I care not," and in that one moment Dasha realized that he actually didn't care about the Ring. That really all he wanted was to save Gondor. She always thought that he cared about Gondor but now she was sure that the real Boromir is the one they show in the Extended Edition of the Two Towers when he speaks with Faramir. _I love that scene! Hmm… Since when am I so SAPPY? Seriously, 'He really wanted to save Gondor'? Bloody hell, I need some Quentin Tarantino movie or maybe Silence of the Lambs..._

"Uh, Dasha are you alright?" she came back from her thoughts to realize that Aragorn and Boromir where looking at her strangely, _Yeah, that's probably because you've been standing staring at Boromir for the past five minutes you idiot!_ She screamed at herself in her mind and with an embarrassed smile and a nod, turned and walked away towards the rest of the fellowship.

"What happened?" Nora asked when she saw Dasha rush passed her with her head held down.

"Nothing happened! Why would you think that something happened? I don't know what happened! It's a great day today huh? Well how are you?" all this was said so fast that it took Nora a minute to process.

"Umm okay, ignoring that little outburst… want to tell me what happened there? Did your little boyfriend already try and keep the Ring?"

"Who's boyfriend?" they both looked down to see Merry looking up at them curiously and with that damned spark of mischeif in his eyes.

"Hi to you too Merry, why aren't you with Pippin?" asked the blonde tiredly rubbing her firehead.

"He's to bussy talking with the new lass. Fine girl if I say so myself!" he said excited for his friend (or so the two girls hoped).

"Nice Merry, but Dasha! You are not getting out of answering my question," th blonde looked up at her friend to find herslef on the recieving end of 'the look' so with a sigh she explained.

"I didn't know I did, but then when I zoned out it appeared that I was staring at Mr. I-have-nothing-I-need-nothing for about five minutes."

Nora looked at her for a second before she burst out laughing freaking out Merry into backing away ever so slowly.

"Mr. I-have-nothing-I-need-nothing? Really?" managed the redhead between gasps of air. Upon hearing just how that sounded Dasha burst out laughing aswell.

"What are you two lasses laughing at?" they looked up to see Gimli staring at them with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Ah, I believe Master Dwarf, that we will never understand the mind-works of these women," smiled Gandalf who has slowed down his pace. All the men seemed to nod simultaneously as the girls simply shrugged and continued walking.

After another hour or two, they found themselves on the great mountain. The weather has worsened tremendously and the hobbits (plus Shrisha) could hardly walk. Dasha noticed just how much Shrisha was shivering and decided to be nice for once in her life.

"Here you go," she shouted (even though it was intended to be a mutter but due to the wind she would not have been heard) taking off her cloak and handing it to her freezing friend.

"B-b-but wa-want you n-need it?" asked the hobbit as she wrapped herself in the cloak relishing in the little warmth it provided.

"Hell, I'm Ukrainian," said the blonde smiling before turning around and squinting to see where the path was. She noticed Legolas run by on top of the snow and scowled, _Stupid elf, go trip over the cliff… grrr!.._

"Thre is a fell voice in the air!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" came a sarcastic reply from the blonde as she glared at the elf. He decided to do the mature thing and stick his tongue out at her.

"Wow, elves do that?" she asked Nora who was glaring at her nearby.

"It's Saruman!" with the scream from Gandalf everyone backed into the mountain wall due to the mass of rock and snow nearly falling on their heads.

"Tell me once again, why didn't we go straight to the Mines and wait for them there?" asked Nora.

"I think it's becau-" Shrisha's reply was interrupted by Dasha.

"That, my little idiot, was a rhetorical question."

"You know what Dasha? Why don't you, like, go and suck a-" no one ever found out what exactly the blonde had to go and suck due to the huge mass of snow falling on their heads. Again.

Dasha tried opening her eyes but all she saw was grey, and everything she felt was cold and wet. _Fucking great, maybe this is where I die? Hmm, kind of a crappy way to get finished off…_ just as she thought that she felt someone grabbing her hair and pulling.

"OUCH! What the fuck is your problem?" she screamed, or at least tried to but due to the fact that she began screaming while still partially under the snow, all she did was produce noises and cough up snow. She then proceeded to glare at Aragorn, who was the one who pulled her out, and rub her now aching scalp.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" shouted Boromir in a poor attempt to be heard over the howling wind.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" yelled back Aragorn. By this time Nora and Shrisha made it to the blonde and Shrisha asked the question that (thankfully) no one exept for the girls heard.

"Is he, like, just trying to, like, you know? thing the other guy?" the other two girls starred at Shrisha with wide eyes.

"Umm, huh?" they both inquired adopting a 'March Hare' expression.

"I mean like, is that Aradin dude or whatever his name is, only disagreeing because it was, like, the other dude's idea?"

"Oh! Nah, he actually has a valid point. Isengard is where Saruman lives, and Saruman wants the Ring, hence he wants to kill Frodo, hence he is a threat. Plus he works for Sauron," Dasha explained in her 'whatever' manner.

"Dasha you do remember that it's Shrisha you're talking too here, right?" asked Nora. At her question Dasha saw the expression of complete un-comprehension on the hobbit-girl's face.

"Oh great. I forgot we were dealing with an idiot."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ stupid. I just don't care for your stupid Lord of the Flies or whatever this is!" at that the other two began laughing again. At a clearing of throats their heads shot up and they saw the Fellowship starring at them.

"What?" asked the three girls looking curiously at the guys.

"What exactly do you find funny about Mister Frodo picking the Mines of Moria?" asked a bewildered Sam.

"Did he just, like, say _Mines_ of Moria? Isn't that the place with the dea-" once again Shrisha found herself interrupted, but this time it was Dasha's _and_ Nora's hands over her mouth.

"What did she just say?"

"When? Who? Oh! That.. Haha... umm... she just wanted to say the place with the... umm... delightful! yes that's it! Delightful people!" answered Nora as quickly as possible receiving the unconvinced looks from the rest of the Fellowship and a bewildered one from Dasha and Shrisha.

"I'm s-s-sorry to interrupt, but can we please get off the mountain?" the timid voice belonged to none other than Frodo. With another glance in the direction of the girls, Gandalf nodded and began their track downwards.

* * *

**Okay... You hate me... I know! Such a long wait for this... but hey, maybe if you review it will get better and FASTER :P anyways, hope you injoyed :)**


	10. Chapter 10:The Gates of MOOOOORIA

**Chapter 10: Gates of MOOOOORIA**

Nora was pissed. They've spent another three days climbing off the mountain that was uselessly climbed before, she didn't have a proper bath for over two weeks, Shrisha was flirting with Pippin nonstop, Dasha was depressed and unsociable, Legolas looked like he had just come out of a two hour shower every day, and she was surrounded by ten other people who stank all the way to heaven, _Pshh! Judging by the smell, this expression is _very _wrong: we stink all the way to hell and back._

They were walking in some gloomy place surrounded by grey cliffs, grey pebbles, and equally grey skies. She was bored. And when she got bored hell ensured. Spying out someone to victimize she decided to go for Boromir.

"Hi Boromir," her voice's innocence and cheerfulness being a dead giveaway of her intentions, but Boromir being Boromir failed to notice any sort of danger, _No wonder he died from three arrow wounds… Geez this man is stupid… __**Or maybe he doesn't know teenage Earth girls that well?**_That annoyingly correct voice had two names in her mind: Consciousness and It-That-Must-Not-Be-Named. _Not you again! __**Yes, me again!**_It-That-Must-Not-Be-Named declared in a voice that normally came together with a creepy pedophilic smile.

"Hello," the greeting broke Nora away from her thoughts and she refocused at the job at hand: annoy/embarrass Boromir, _Preferably within earshot of Dasha_, she added in her mind with a devious smirk.

"That's a _big_ shield you carry there."

"Uh, thank you?" the man looked lost and Nora could hardly contain the laughter bubbling in her throat.

"So, you know what they say about guys with _big_ shields, right?" she continued noticing that he seemed as confused as ever.

"No, I do not."

"They're compensating for," she made a meaningful pause noticing Dasha, who was staring at her with a huge smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow. Nora did what any good friend would do: ignored her and continued her assault on Boromir, "_smaller_ things they own. What are _you_ compensating for?"

By that point Boromir was completely lost while Dasha was leaning on a rock laughing in a way that, to Nora, resembled a dying hyena.

"Dasha why are you laughing like a crazy headless jellyfish?" everyone turned around to see Shrisha looking at them with raised eyebrows and her I'm-awesome-and-you're-not expression.

"Headless jellyfish? Really Shrisha?" asked the bewildered blonde.

"Yeah, I was thinking hyena…" Nora's comment was followed by a squeak as Dasha threw a pebble at her.

"The Walls of Moria!" the girls looked at Gimli, then at the grey rock face in front of them, Dasha and Nora took off running like a pair of lunatics all the while giggling. Shrisha raised an eyebrow at the other two's excitement and walked towards Pippin.

"So what's all this merriment from the other two about?" Pippin's Irish-like brogue nearly made the girl kiss the other hobbit, but instead of throwing herself at her 'little man' (as he was named by herself) Shrisha decided to shrug and change the subject.

"Tell me about the Shire, do you have like, shops there and stuff?"

"Uh… we have a market place if that's what you're talking about. We also have the most amazing ale and pipe weed in the world!"

"You smoke weed?" Pippin was slightly confused at the accusation in her voice.

"Yes, pipe weed… Is something wrong?"

"I just never knew you got high."

"Got high? What do you mean?" Apparently that was the wrong thing to ask because the girl got mad, slapped him, and stalked away before he could utter a word.

While the hobbit-lass was getting mad over nothing, the other two females had reached the face of the cliff and decided to wait for the rest of the fellowship.

"So how are we going to deal with, you know? The deaths?" Dasha looked up at the red head and shrugged.

"Dude, honestly I'm still trying to figure it out… I mean Gandalf resurrects as this awesome White man. But others…" the blonde's gaze lingered on the Fellowship as Nora nodded in understanding and slight pity for the blonde girl.

"Dash, you know we can't do anything about him."

"Hmm? Oh, right. Yeah I know, but doesn't stop me from wishing that we could," she looked so crestfallen it scared Nora, but before she could say anything else their little hobbit friend was stomping up to them.

"He gets high! I like, can't believe this! Gosh, that asshole gets high!" Dasha raised an amused eyebrow at her friend.

"Wow, slow down there! What happened?"

"That villager little-man said that he like, smokes weed! Then he acted like nothing was wrong with that!" in her anger Shrisha resembled a very curvy tomato. Finally catching onto what the hobbit was saying, Nora stared bewildered while Dasha was full on laughing.

"Shrisha, there is no marijuana in Middle Earth…"

"But he said!-"

"Did he say pipe weed?" trying to ignore the now choking blonde Nora used her best little-children voice.

"Yes but-" Dasha couldn't take it any longer and shouted out amidst peals of laughter.

"Shrisha! Pipe weed is tobacco!"

"Oh no… I hurt my little panda! Now I feel bad…" the poor girl was pulling at her hair, and the other two noticed that her voice was becoming more and more desperate, "What will I do? What if he doesn't like me anymore? Nora, Dasha, Help! IDK what to do! OH MY GEE!" yes the message talk was said in letter form.

"Dude, chill! Honestly, little-man is not the only one there is! I mean look at Frodo," at that the three turned to look at the smiling hobbit and Shrisha made a disgusted face.

"Eww, he's like toad man! Hideous."

"Dasha you are not helping!" seeing that the blonde was about to continue, Nora elbowed her again receiving a glare. However before a fight could break out, the rest of the Fellowship had caught up, and Gandalf gave the two his famous smile more commonly known as the 'you-do-that-and-I-personally-assassinate-your-pride' smile. They bowed their heads sheepishly and joined in with the rest of the group.

For the next couple of minutes everyone walked in silence along the rock's surface careful of the nearby lake. That is until Gimli suddenly became uncomfortable or maybe impatient and began knocking his axe on the walls.

"Eww, what are you doing?" cried Shrisha making half the Fellowship jump five meters into the air.

"Shrish! Why the hell are you shouting?" Shrisha glared at Dasha and proceeded to answer as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"He is hitting the wall! With his like, hammer thing!"

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed…" muttered the dwarf.

"Great job Shrisha! You made beardy cry!" Nora threw her hands up in the air and stalked past the hobbits next to Gandalf.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are long forgotten."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face Leggy-kins!" at that, Legolas choked and were it not for Aragorn, Dasha might have been convicted of manslaughter. Nora sent her a death glare which was answered with one of the blonde's best innocent expressions.

They walked on for another hour or so until the sky became dark and misty. The lake, that seemed to stretch on forever, sparkled from an unknown source of light giving them a clearer perspective on where should they _not _step. They soon came across something akin to a clearing where two gnarled, leafless trees stood hunched over towards each other. Gandalf stopped and looked up at the nearby rock surface muttering to himself.

"Now… let's see. Ithildin! It mirrors starlight, and moonlight," with those words the moon showed through leaving the company to guess whether that was simple chance or some wizardry.

"Perfect timing…" muttered a still upset Shrisha while kicking a stone at the wall.

The wall now had a distinct pattern glowing out from beneath its surface which consisted of two columns that supported an arch. Right beneath the curve of the arch appeared some strange form of alphabet.

"This is wicked!" Nora could only nod in return of Dasha's comment.

Gandalf cleared his throat as if trying to draw their attention back to him, "It reads 'The Doors of Durin- Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter!"

"What do you suppose that means?"

"Ever the curious one are you not Merry?" chuckled Dasha as the hobbit grinned sheepishly.

"It's rather simple actually," Gandalf's statement seemed to lighten the mood for most of the Fellowship members, "If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open!"

At this two of the taller females looked at each other with the same smirks that didn't go unnoticed by Aragorn. The ranger raised an eyebrow at them, while the two pretended not to notice.

"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" After a moment of waiting, the doors remained closed and Shrisha huffed impatiently and kicked another rock, this one ending up in Sam's shin. The poor hobbit exclaimed in pain and then nearly fainted when everyone glared at him for making so much noise by hopping around on one foot.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!" the wizard threw up his arms and waited impatiently for the doors to open once again. Like before, nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening."

"Thanks Cap! I don't think we could have figured that out without you," Dasha's amused voice served as a slight ice breaker for everyone including the irritated wizard who was muttering to himself. However, Pippin was never good at reading moods and shutting up.

"What are you going to do then?" his cheery voice was _not _what Gandalf needed right now, and the three girls visibly flinched as the wizard rounded on him.

"Knock you head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!" at this the wizard sat down on a nearby boulder and took out his pipe. Seeing the helplessness of the situation the rest of the Fellowship wondered off to similar spots to indulge in similar things in the quiet of the night.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! oh and I'm sorry for taking so long :( I'll try to update faster...**


End file.
